tgnfandomcom-20200215-history
EMBRACE YOUR DESTINY – AN INTERVIEW WITH TGN PARTNER TYPICAL GAMER
EMBRACE YOUR DESTINY – AN INTERVIEW WITH TGN PARTNER TYPICAL GAMER More articles available on the Official TGN Blog Original version of this article available here Sit yo’ butts down, gamers, because it’s time to have some knowledge dropped on you by one of TGN’s most epic GTA5 players – Typical Gamer! We asked Typical Gamer all sorts of questions about himself and “the biz”, and he has some great answers to share with you. Away we go! Q: For gamers out there that are not already familiar with your content, what is your channel all about? A: Typical Gamer is all about having a fun, awesome time while playing games! I mostly focus on doing daily GTA 5 videos right now, but, moving forward I’m looking to play a variety of games like Destiny, The Division, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, The Crew, Far Cry 4 and a bunch of the new awesome games coming out soon. Q: What is the video you created, that you are most proud of? Why? A: I would definitely say that the video I’m most proud of is my GTA 5 Heist Movie and the trailer I didfor it as well! It was a ton of fun to complete the challenge with my friends and the after lots of hours put in to editing it turned out great and a lot of people enjoyed it! Q: What is your favorite video game of all time? Why? A: I know it sounds a little biased, but, I absolutely love GTA 5 and all the GTAs really. I would say GTA 5 is my favorite though because it combines most everything from previous GTAs that made them great and its just so much fun to play. I’m still not bored of it and it’s been nearly out for a year. Besides GTA 5, I would say Socom 2, the original Guild Wars and League of Legends have been among my favourite games. Q: How did you get started on YouTube? What was your inspiration for starting a channel? A: Well, I started YouTube about 4 years ago and uploaded guides for fun of Red Dead Redemption that were really well received. From there, I was pretty motivated by all the kind comments and started uploading videos on random games where one day, since I’m a huge GTA fan, I decided to make a GTA 5 video about a month or two before the release. To my surprise it became a huge success and I just continued! Q: Walk us through your typical work day. How do you allocate your time between playing games, video creation and building your community? A: After waking up, I grab some coffee and get straight to my office and work. I check my emails, do a bit of social media and then decide what videos to do. After that, I start recording, usually for a few hours because I like to get specific scenes that are aligned with what I say in the video. After I break for some lunch, its time to edit which often takes a few hours. Mix in some social media, sometimes a 2-3 hour Twitch lifestream and you have an average day for me, usually 7 days a week. Q: For aspiring gaming YouTubers, what is your best advice for success? What are the top things to avoid doing? A: The best thing you can do is keep trying and be very consistent. Consistency, HD video, a good microphone with clear audio, fun gameplay and interesting commentary are just a few things that are basically required to reach any sort of success. And of course, a TON of luck! Top things to avoid would be spamming comments section of videos, being inconsistent or starting any sort of drama. Q: Any shout outs for your community? A: I’ve got much love for the people who have got me to where I am. I really, really do appreciate it and I’m grateful everyday for the opportunities that have arose and it’s all thanks to those who support me! Shoutout to everyone who has subscribed, followed and liked on YouTube, Twitter,Instagram, Twitch & Facebook! A big thanks to Typical Gamer for sitting down and chatting with us. Go check out his channel for great GTA videos, excellent Destiny coverage, and much, much more!☁ Category:TGN Blog